100 Drabbles
by whenjenn
Summary: 100 prompts. 100 drabbles. 100 words. 10 per chapter.  DRABBLES 21-30 ARE UP.
1. One to Ten

**AN:** Okay, so I felt deprived without any Dastan/Tamina to write, so I started on one of those 100 prompt things. I'll be posting 10 drabbles (exactly 100 words each) per chapter. Tell me which ones are your favorites, and the ones with the most will get their one expanded one-shot. =]

**1. Love**

The first time he says "I love you" to her, she's asleep, pressed against his side.

The first time she hears him say "I love you," she is just about to fall asleep. She has splendid dreams that night about a Princess falling in love with a Prince.

The first time she says "I love you" to him, he's fighting for his life, swords bloodied by death.

The first time he hears her say "I love you," he's slipping into the abyss. He forces himself towards the dim light to reach the Princess waiting at the top of the tower.

**2. Anger**

When he finally told her about his use of the Dagger, she kicks him out of the room in anger, slamming the door behind him.

When she can't fall asleep without him next to her, she opens the door, prepared to wander around the palace until she finds him.

When she learns that he has been sitting with his back against their door for the whole day, waiting for his chance to apologize, she feels guilty.

When he climbs next to her under the blankets, she snuggles closer to him, vowing not to do stupid things to him in anger.

**3. Broken**

He returns to the palace tired and dirty after the battle – grime and blood practically etched into his skin.

When he sees her pacing around the room in worry, he surprises her from behind with a hug – arms firmly around his waist.

As she spins around and crushes him in hug, sobbing into his chest, he embraces her with all he has, whispering in her ear that he's okay – everything is okay.

He thinks he'll wait until she finishes crying before he tells her about the four broken ribs – bones which she has been squeezing for the past four minutes.

**4. Lust**

When she storms into his chambers, one day before they are to be married, he looks at her, wondering about her sudden behavior.

He has no questions about her intentions when she drags him out of a chair and shoves him against the wall forcefully, hands gripping his shirt as she pulls him closer to her.

As he takes in the pure lust in her eyes, he knows this shouldn't be happening (only one more day to wait), but when her lips meet his, all he can do is groan into her mouth and press her body firmly against his.

**5. Block**

She's trying to grab more incense from the top shelf of a closet when a huge, block of pure metal drops straight for her foot. She closes her eyes, expecting a sharp pain in her foot; there is no way she can escape its landing.

When the pain doesn't come, she cracks open her eyes carefully. She's met with the sight of her soon-to-be husband holding the block, a smug grin on his face.

"Is being crushed by falling objects part of your traditions I will never understand?"

She scowls at him, but she wonders if he'll always save her.

**6. Dagger**

The Dagger is against Dastan's neck.

"One or the other. Choose wisely."

Tamina helplessly takes in the situation. Her duty to the world or her duty to him as a wife. Tears formed – she knew what she had to do. Vision blurred, she saw Dastan drop his eyes.

"I'll always love you."

Tamina's heart broke.

With one swipe, Dastan fell to the floor, and the Dagger appeared at her feet. Dropping to her knees, she buried her head in his chest, whispering "I'sm sorry" again and again.

The people were safe for the price of one body and one soul.

**7. Guardian**

"I am the Guardian of the Dagger! I must protect it! It is my duty!"

"I am your husband! I must protect you! It is my duty!"

Tamina glared, hands planted on hips, at Dastan who readily glared back. They were always going to have this argument. His stupid idea that she was more important than the world was ridiculous.

"It is my own choice to do so, Tamina."

Her eyes softened at his words; her arms falling against her sides. Sighing, she leaned forward, resting her cheek against his heart, smiling as his arms embraced her, making her warm.

**8. Snake**

They were lying in bed together one morning; Tamina cuddled against Dastan's side.

"Dastan?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm scared of snakes."

The words were whispered so softly that Dastan wasn't sure if he had heard them properly.

"You're scared of snakes?"

Tamina glared at her husband. If he was going to mock her right after she admitted one of her worst fears…

"I didn't mean in like that, Tamina. It's just that I could never imagine you scared of them."

Dastan didn't mention the fact that she had saved his life at one time by plunging a snake into his attacker's face.

**9. Flower**

Tamina woke up to a flower beside her head. She had no idea how it had gotten into her room and who had placed it there. Debating, she asked her servant to braid it in her hair.

At breakfast, she was reminded of the Persians that were residing in her city, in her palace. Her eyes landed on her betrothed. He was conversing, but he suddenly glanced up, their eyes meeting. A smirk graced his features, and she couldn't figure out why until his audience had left.

There, tucked into his belt, was a tiny flower that matched the one in her hair.

**10. Fight**

Dastan loved to fight whether in wrestling matches, fake skirmishes, or one-on-one sword fights – anything that was just for fun, for entertainment. He didn't really care for the audiences that always gathered though, except for one – one person who always stood apart from the rest, watching from a distance.

Tamina loved to watch Dastan fight from the window of her room – as soon as she had gotten over her fear of him getting hurt. She didn't know if he realized her habits, but she wondered that if he did, would he think of it as creepy, as maybe even stalkerish.

**AN:** There's 1-10! Vote for your fave by a **review**.I hope you liked them.


	2. Eleven to Twenty

**AN: **Thanks for all your votes last time guys! I really appreciate the support, **goodie gumdrops, Tiny Cherie, zammba, Zeldie03, Shani8, MinionDominion, .34, Newworldwriter1, Oh, ashipper2, Arsalan, , Dellende, **and **BellaCullen1789**. The winner of the first 10 was FLOWER, so that's going to be your first choice! (There will be an elimination round at the end.)

**11. Henna**

As her servants were painting fertility symbols on her, Tamina tried not to panic, tried to remain calm, but from the horror stories that had been fed to her by the wives of the other two Princes, Tamina was a bundle of nerves.

When the servants informed her that the henna was done, she observed each design and prayed to the gods for confidence to survive the night. Prince Dastan seemed honorable enough, but the idea wasn't enough.

Standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her Persian husband to arrive, Tamina swallowed. At least the henna wasn't permanent.

**12. Dress up**

Tamina remembered liking to dress up as a young girl, always trying to get her hands on a religious robe. They made everyone look so much more regal, and she wanted to be just like them – a holy, beautiful priestess. She knew that she was a princess, but that wasn't enough. She always strived to be the best. Back then, she had not known what the religious robe signified - the fact that its burden wasn't only its actual physical weight, but a whole other one.

When she learned her duty though, Tamina never actively sought out religious robes again.

**13. Hide-and-Seek**

She swore that Dastan was hiding from her so she would have to seek him out. She threw her hands up in the air at his silly games. Storming back to their chambers, she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips against her ear.

"Looking for me, Princess?"

She glared at him – no matter how nice his hug felt. Stomping off to their bedroom, she froze as she opened the door. Petals were strewn all over their bed, her favorite meal on the table.

"Happy anniversary, Princess." She smiled. Perhaps Hide-and-Seek wasn't that bad of a game after all.

**14. Scroll**

She's seen Tus reading scrolls all the time. She's seen Garsiv reading scrolls when forced. She's seen Dastan reading scrolls never.

When she mentions it, he tells her about being an orphan. When he went to the palace, the King had hired tutors to teach him how to read, but he refused to learn.

Tamina stared at her betrothed. Picking up a scroll, she pointed him to a chair and started to teach him. When she realized she had chosen one of the love notes from foreign suitors, she ended the lesson. Maybe he didn't need to learn after all.

**15. Baby**

Tamina place a hand on her stomach, wondering how to tell Dastan. He was currently out overlooking the reconstruction of Alamut's walls, making sure everything would be able to withstand any invasions. She, on the other hand, had just finished dealing with the High Council, trying to convince them that Dastan wasn't turning their city into a weapon but a fortress for the people.

When Dastan walked into the room and threw his royal robes on the chair, he was prepared for the routine bantering. What he wasn't prepared for was the "Hello, Daddy" which had left Tamina's mouth.

**16. Bird**

One time, Tamina had woken up because a little bird had landed on their windowsill, chirping happily. She had been irritated until she realized how its cuteness.

Dastan, on the contrary, was quite displeased. Still, when he grasped how smitten she was and disappointed when she never saw it, he spent many days in the gardens trying to find it.

Tamina got out of bed, to the window, wondering if she would see her bird. When Dastan whistled and it came flying in, she glared at him half-heartedly. Of course he would train the bird instead of attending important meetings.

**17. Marriage**

Tamina always hated the idea of marriage, ever since she was little. She had been quite the independent child. The concept of marriage meant that she would have to change her ways, allow an arrogant man in her life. Therefore, when foreign suitors came, she always refused.

So when the barbaric Persians had offered the invader of her city to her in marriage, she was more than ready to reject him – perhaps a lot less politely. When he had handed her the Dagger and looked at her with those eyes – _those eyes_ – though, she hesitated, and she wasn't sure why.

**18. Horse**

Dastan was always partial to horses. He liked being in control of his movements. When he ran, walked, jumped, climbed – he knew his actions. Horses made everything more…subjective.

Tamina liked riding her own horse. It made her feel more regal, more independent, more powerful. When she was on a horse, she demanded the attention of her audience. Horses made everything more…authoritative.

When Dastan had to escape from Alamut on horse, he could only think that it would trample him.

When Tamina shared a horse with Dastan while escaping her own city, she could only think that he would antagonize her.

**19. Bathroom**

When she realized that Prince Dastan was having her followed by some of the best guards in the Persian army, she was furious. She had thought that they were out to kill her. Of course the Persian would want his bride safe. She could take care of herself just fine.

With fists clenched, she stormed into his room, prepared to give him a piece of her mind. When she opened the door, ready to rant, she froze in place. There stood the Prince, dripping wet, a drying cloth wrapped around his torso.

"Did you need to use my bathroom, Princess?"

**20. Book**

Tamina enjoyed reading books even as a child. She would sit on her dad's lap, chewing completely immersed in the words. After her parents died, she took up reading alone in her room, pillows propped up against the headboard. When she finally believed Dastan to be a noble Prince, she found herself reading in his presence. He would sit in the shade of their favorite tree as she lay back against his chest, reading contentedly. She was able to read with abandon, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her as she lost herself in the world of fiction.

**AN:** Vote for your faves in the **reviews**! Hope you liked these ten!


	3. TwentyOne to Thirty

**AN: **Sorry for the lack of update in a while guys! Life has been super hectic. College apps will kill me. Anyways…**bathroom** won the last vote =] Many thanks to **Arsalan, BellaCullen1789, Oh, too meh to think of something, Streetlightgeek17, MinionDominion, petitefilledsud, girlbird3, Motek, Nadine, Shani8, broadwaybuff, Dellende, Dean's best girl, bunnie915, MorningGloryBlue, Eve Royal, ChineseChik525, poised-geisha, bellathedisenchanted, **and **Dinny93**. I greatly appreciate all the support and try to respond if you're not anon. Anyways, here you are!

**21. Letter**

When he was an orphan, Dastan had managed to learn only one letter – the letter T. It was a simple letter to write – two straight lines, and he scribbled it everywhere until Bis finally yelled at him after he had ruined Bis' favorite shirt with a million little T's.

He did end up learning all the letters of the alphabet and how to piece them together to form words when he arrived at the palace, but he still always loved T the most.

Dastan didn't think it coincidence that the only girl he married had a name starting with T.

**22. Red**

All she saw was red.

Her vision of the color was blurry due to her tears, but the dark, malicious color was as recognizable as ever.

A strangled sob escaped her throat as she ran out of the room.

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

Her hair flew wildly behind her as she sprinted for the Dagger – not caring that the Guardians weren't supposed to use the Dagger selfishly. Pressing the jewel, she closed her eyes, hoping. When she opened them, she knew hope wasn't enough.

All she could see was his body lying in a pool of blood.

**23. Necklace**

As soon as Dastan studied the hilt of the Dagger, now knowing its full potential, his eyes had been drawn to Tamina's necklace.

Well, in all honesty, at first, he hadn't really bothered to examine her necklace, simply noting it and staring at where it was resting. He wasn't alone in that action. Tus, Garsiv, and the other Persian men had done the same – once they had torn their eyes from Tamina's beautiful face.

Presently, he recognized the design of her necklace to match the Dagger's.

"Find what you were looking for?" Dastan's eyes flew up to meet Tamina's eyes.

**24. Food**

"I'm sorry about the food today. The main chef is sick." Tamina observed Dastan scrupulously as he sat down for their weekly breakfast together. It had become their little routine – the only one since Dastan was overseeing the reconstruction of the walls and she was appeasing the High Council about her betrothal to the Persian Prince.

"Fine by me! Food is food." Tamina was surprised at his simplicity.

"So if I served you snake, you would eat it?"

"Only if you gave me salt to go along with it." Tamina stared at him, wide-eyed, until she realized he was kidding.

**25. Candles**

Dastan frowned as he pulled another one of his shirts from the closet. Cautiously, he lifted this new shirt to his nose and took a tiny whiff. Damn it.

"Tamina!"

"Yes, Dastan?" He pivoted around to face the bed where she was sitting, looking all too innocent.

"I thought I told you to stop lighting your lavender scented candles in our room?

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you?"

"Because you don't want me smelling like a woman?" As Dastan reached the bed after seeing the sly smirk on Tamina's face, he captured her lips with his own.

**26. Back**

Tamina stood in the room as trying to loosen her muscles. It had been a long day of rituals. All she wanted was to plop onto the bed without even eating dinner.

She flopped onto the bed, landing straight into her pillows. Burying herself in them, Tamina groaned. She was exhausted but her sore body was relentless.

"I brought you back some dinner, Princess." Tamina mumbled as Dastan arrived in the room. "Someone's really talkative today."

Tamina didn't reply, wallowing in misery. Only when Dastan's fingers started to massage her back did she become content. Back rubs made everything better.

**27. Play**

"Tamina, I'm not attending this meeting of yours."

"You are required to be present before the High Council, Dastan!"

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. I. Am. Not. Going. To. That. Stupid. Meeting."

"Stupid? You think that talking about the defense of MY CITY IS STUPID?"

"No, I think it's stupid that they won't listen to me when I give good ideas and supporting reasons about what OUR city needs for defense."

"Oh, and what else will you be doing in this time of yours Dastan?"

"Playing with orphans in the street."

"What?"

"Playing with them. You know, keep them company."

**28. Garden**

Tamina strolled around the gardens of Alamut, enjoying the rare minutes of relaxation. She wished that she could have more of these times – times in solitude when she could just think freely without interruption. As soon as she even reflected on the subject, a presence made itself known next to her. Turning her head slightly to take in the intruder, she resumed her walk once she realized it was simply Dastan.

Their hands clasped together, she leaned her head against his arm. She had lied. Alone time with herself was fine, but spending her free time with Dastan was better.

**29. New**

The city of Alamut rejoiced at their new royal couple. Once they had moved past their prejudice of the Persians and saw Prince Dastan for who he was, they went out in the streets to celebrate with the Persian soldiers. It was a time of joviality.

Tamina watched the scene from her balcony. It was a new period in her life, and though she didn't show it, she was nervous. As she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, Tamina closed her eyes, worries temporarily drifting away. New wasn't necessarily bad. Leaning against Dastan's chest, Tamina smiled to herself. Not bad at all.

**30. Old**

The High Council was obsessed with old tradition, and it irritated Tamina to no end. Dastan was simply trying to reinforce their defense. The old tales of Alamut as a religious city weren't going to be enough to stop Khan.

Dastan took in his wife's tense pacing.

"It's alright if they can't move forward. They're old men with nothing to do. Plus, we've been secretly working on the walls already. It's not like those council members will ever leave their seats and go outside anyways. Those fragile men."

Tamina stared at Dastan, wondering to be amused or annoyed at him.

**AN:** Please review/vote for your favorite! Also, flower or bathroom? (I'll end up comparing percentages of votes for that round…yay AP Stat for coming in handy?)


End file.
